Amestris Isn't For Wimps Like Me
by TheKawaiiPatato
Summary: Would you like to get dropped into Amestris? Yes? No? Well, Fiona didn't really have too much of a choice in the matter. Follow her adventures as she travels through Amestris, trying to get her body back and get home with a certain gold-eyed alchemist and his metal brother. Rated T for swearing, blood/violence and stuff. EdxOC, based off of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was bored. Bored out of my mind. This is never a good thing. But how could I not be; We were on a twenty hour road trip from Illinois to Florida. At least I had my books with me. Ah, J.K. Rowling, how you have rescued me from boredom.

I flipped open Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and started to re-read it for what must have been the thirtieth time. However, that didn't hold my interest for long. I'd read it 5 times too many on that road trip alone; all I had left was the FMA manga I'd recently gotten. But I'd read those through 15 times as well.

As you can probably tell by this point, I'm a total bookworm. I have always been, and always will be, a Potterhead. Forever and always. I also can't go without the internet for more than a few hours. Why? Well, Fullmetal Alchemist, of course. More specifically, Edward. Edward Elric… the weirdest and longest lasting fictional crush I have ever had and probably ever will. Giving an arm to save his younger brother even though he'd already lost his leg… it gave a totally new meaning to the term "I'd give an arm and a leg for…" Even though it was totally awful, sometimes I found myself thinking "I'd give an arm and a leg to get into Amestris."

I closed the book with a snap and slumped in my seat, sighing.

"I'm BOOOOORED!" I groaned. My two older brothers snickered at me.

"What's the matter, Fona?" Alex said, teasing me. "Not enough books?"

"Don't call me Fona!" I fired up. "Call me Fiona! Fiwii! Little Sis! Anything but Fona. It's not my name."

"Alright, Fona." Michael said breezily. He dodged the punch I sent at his face.

"Hey, no fighting!" My mom shouted, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, Mom." I said out loud, in as sincere of a voice as I could. "Not," I muttered under my breath as soon as she looked away. Damn them. When I was little I couldn't pronounce my name right, and instead of 'Fiona', I always said 'Fona'. My older brothers have been ragging on me for that ever since, and it bothers me about as much as it bothers Ed to be called short.

We stopped for a break at a gas station in the middle of a small desert. There was nothing to see. No hotels, no nothing. While Mom filled up the gas tank, my brothers and I scrambled out of the car to get some fresh air. I inhaled as deeply as I could.

"Aaah, fresh air!" I sighed happily. "I thought I would never smell you again!"

As my brothers fought with each other, I wandered off in the direction of a bush. I wanted to see if there were any cool animals around it. However, once I touched the bush, a sinkhole opened up, swallowing the bush whole. It must have been triggered by the pressure I'd put on the bush_. That was one sensitive sinkhole_, I thought. I stepped back quickly before it got me too. I glanced over my shoulder at my brothers. Neither of them had noticed. I stepped toward the hole again and peered into the depths. It was a lot deeper than I thought it had been.

Getting on my knees at the edge, clutching my book bag to make sure it didn't fall, I peered even farther in. Some sand slipped under my knees, and I scrambled to grab on to something that would keep me from falling, but to no avail. I slid right into the hole, and suddenly I was falling, falling, falling down. I screamed so loudly I thought my lungs would rip out of my throat. I heard faint calls from my brothers, and I closed my eyes, preparing for impact. _I am so dead_, I thought. _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…._

…_iiizzz? Huh?_

Nothing. No impact, no anything. I could feel that I was lying on… something, whatever it was. I could also feel my heavy book bag beside me. But I hadn't slammed into anything at all.

I opened my eyes experimentally, and then closed them again. It was too bright. Wait, _bright?_ That couldn't be right; I was underground. I shouldn't be able to see anything.

I sat up and opened my eyes again. Everything was white. No other colors, just pure white.

_Wait a second… All white…_

I turned very slowly, and found myself face-to-face with a massive, stone door.

I turned back around and laid down again, shutting my eyes. _Nope_, I told myself firmly_. Nope, nope, nope. This isn't The Gate. This is Hell… or Heaven… or whatever. But it can't be THE Gate._

"**Oh, but it can." **

Crap. I know that voice. I sat up again and opened my eyes. Sure enough, there was a humanoid figure standing there, outlined in black. Otherwise, the figure was white. He blended in quite well with the background. Truth.

"**I assume you know who I am?"** Truth asked.

I stood up and faced him. "What the hell do you want, Truth?" I asked coldly. "I haven't done anything to you."

"**That you know of…" **He said slyly.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? I asked defensively. "I haven't done anything... Well, scratch that, maybe a couple things, but nothing that means I have to end up in judgment!"

He didn't answer my question, he simply pointed at The Gate. **"You know what lies beyond this Gate, correct?"**

I turned to look at The Gate again. Almost against my will, I whispered, "Amestris… but how… It's real?"

"**Enter that Gate, and you will be transported to that world." **Truth grinned. That was even scarier than the fall it'd taken to get here.

"REALLY?!" I squealed. I couldn't help it; that would be amazing! _This has got to be some sort of wacky road trip dream,_ I figured. _What's the harm? _"Alright then!" I said happily, anime sparkles in my eyes. "I'm willing to go through!"

"**I'll have to take a toll from you," **Truth warned.

Shoot, I'd forgotten about that. _But it's just a dream, right? _I reassured myself.

"Fine," I smiled. "Just not my Harry Potter books, okay?" Those books are like my lifeline, no matter how much I'd read them. No way was I letting them go.

Truth grinned wickedly. **"That's not what I had in mind." **His voice sounded cruel, and suddenly I was scared.

I heard a creaking noise and whipped around, looking at the Gate again as it opened. Inside it was black. But unlike everything else, it was not a pure color. Actually, I believe that would be less terrifying then what was actually there. It was filled with blinking eyes, with a giant eye near the top, observing me. Black hands reached out to grab me, and I screamed like a baby for the second time that day.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled, but to no avail. I was dragged into the Gate, and suddenly I was in darkness, and in excruciating pain. It felt as though my arm and leg were getting torn off. I screamed so much my throat felt as though it had been flayed. Then, just as suddenly as the darkness had come, it was gone. I was lying on grass facing the sky, and for a moment I felt relief, until I noticed that I couldn't feel my left arm or right leg. No, it wasn't just that I couldn't feel them; they were gone.

I tried to scream again, but I was in shock. The pain was overwhelming, and I was lying in a very scary pool of blood. But I couldn't just sit there. I had to get help. Someone. Anyone.

I forced myself to turn over onto my stomach, and, although it caused me more pain, I dragged myself to my right. Why, I wasn't quite sure. But it was better than staying put.

Eventually, I came across a road. By then, what little energy I had left was depleted, and I collapsed next to it.

_I should call for help_, I thought woozily. _But… it's so nice right here. _

No. Bad Fiona. You do not get to think that way. I forced myself out of the slump and called out "Hello? Somebody? HELP ME!" My voice was hoarse after all that screaming, and I was surprised I was even able to talk at all.

I heard, vaguely, a gasp and someone running towards me. A male voice rang out, saying "Oh, man, what happened to her? Hey, Mike! Get over here!" More footsteps approached, followed by another gasp.

"We need to get her to the Rockbells," Mike said hurriedly.

What was wrong with everything? It looked shiny. Then black encroached on the edges of my vision, quickly swallowing it up. The last conscious thought I can remember was rather bitter. _Whenever I imagined meeting Winry, I was a bit more badass in the scene. _

**A/N: So, what do you think? This is my first Fanfiction, so I have absolutely no idea what you people hold as a good standard. Lets see if this hold up! Please be nice...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back. Thank you, Liberte, for the awesome review! I can't actually believe I have 2 followers! (I'm probably way, _way _too excited about getting more then one follower) Here comes Chapter 2, and I hope you're ready! **

* * *

Chapter 2

I was on a bed, I could tell that much. Maybe it was my own bed? I hoped so; that road trip was bad enough, let alone that dream I'd had. I could feel that I was raised up a bit on a pillow or two. My eyes blinked open slowly, taking in where I was. My heart sank; it wasn't my room, and this wasn't my bed.

My sight drifted down to my body, and my heart sank even further; it felt like it was somewhere around my belly button. My arm, from the elbow down, and my _entire_ leg, were gone. They were just bandaged little nubs.

My head flopped back onto the pillow, and angry tears filled my eyes. Damn that Truth. Why'd he have to go and do this? I felt absolutely pathetic.

I missed my family. I missed home. I even missed that horrible road trip we'd been on. I missed my reality. I was too depressed even to remember where I was.

That is, until the door swung open quietly and a very familiar blonde girl poked her head in. I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes with my right hand.

"Oh, good!" Winry said, sounding pleased. "You're awake!"

I tried to talk, but only a croaking sound came out. I was realized I was absolutely parched, and my throat still felt like it had been ripped to pieces.

Winry seemed to realize what I wanted. She picked up a glass of water on the table to my left and helped me take a sip of water. I drank thirstily. Then the questions came pouring out.

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought in by a couple of our neighbors," Winry said with a concerned expression on her face. "You were bleeding out. I thought you were dead for a moment."

"Oh…" That wasn't good. I didn't want to look that way in front of one of my idols. Winry is awesome! Minus the whole hitting-Edward-with-a-wrench-over-the-head thing, I always wished I could be like her. And here I was, meeting her, _for real_, and I was crippled. Just great.

"How many days have I been here?"

"This is your second day here." She sounded relieved, as though she had doubted that I'd wake up at all.

I face palmed and groaned. "Of course it is. Fantastic. Absolutely fan-flipping-tastic." So not only was I crippled, but I had been clearly crippled for more than a couple days.

"Did all of my stuff make it here?" I asked. She gave me an odd look. "Yeah, it did. I wouldn't be worrying about that now, though."

I felt a slight sense of relief. At least my books, now the only reminder of where I came from, had made it here.

I laid my head back on my pillows and sighed. "So what am I supposed to do now? I mean," I gave a bitter laugh. "It's not like I can do much like this." I wiggled my limbs to emphasize the point.

"Well," Winry said with an edge of excitement in her voice, "You could always get automail!"

I considered this. It would certainly get me off my butt, and that would be awesome. If I ever managed to get home, then I wouldn't have anyone to adjust it, so that would be bad. Hmm. The pro definitely outweighed the con.

"Sure," I decided. "I can't lie around like this forever!"

"Yay!" Winry squealed. I smiled in spite of my depression. Her enthusiasm always made me laugh when I watched her. She pulled out a tape measure and started getting various measurements. When she was finished, she stood up. "I'll get started on it right away!"

She headed for the door, then stopped and turned. "I never got your name," she stated.

"Oh." I'd totally forgotten that. "My name's Fiona. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Winry," she finished. "Winry Rockbell. Just call if you need anything, okay?" With this, she left.

Yes, I pretended not to know who she was. I'm not stupid, okay? I've broken the fourth wall, haven't I? I wasn't about to go tearing it down even more willy-nilly. Not if I could help it.

There wasn't anything to do now. I was trapped with my own thoughts, and this eventually caused me to go to sleep. My sleep was restless, broken with memories of the Gate. I doubt I'll ever get over that traumatic experience.

* * *

I was awoken by the smell of stew. My stomach gave an involuntary rumble, and I realized that I wasn't just hungry; I was absolutely starving.

Fifteen minutes later, after being tortured by hunger and unable to do anything about it, I heard footsteps come up the stairs, and the smell of stew grew stronger.

Winry came in with a bowl of stew and a spoon. "Hi!" She said brightly. "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Hell yeah!" I said ecstatically, punching the air with my hand. "Food!" She smiled as she said "Thought so."

She sat down and helped me balance the bowl on my stomach so I could eat by myself. That was a small victory in and of itself; at least I didn't have to have her feed me. That would have been mortifying.

She sat and watched me eat to make sure I didn't spill anything. It was a bit weird, but I was too hungry to care. After I finished, she took the bowl from me and looked at me intently.

"So, Fiona," She asked. "How old are you?

"Fourteen."

"Where'd you come from? How'd you end up in the middle of the fields?"

"Ah…" that pulled me up short. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that one. I thought frantically for a believable back-story.

"Um… I was traveling and… well… you know, I'm not entirely sure. I might have been attacked, I don't know. Something bad happened, that's for sure." I invented as I went. I'm not a great liar, but Winry seemed to buy it.

"That's odd." She muttered, with a frown on her face. "I don't remember any reports of attackers in the area." I sweatdropped nervously. "I'll have to tell Granny to keep her ear out." I breathed a sigh of relief, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"You're pretty young to be traveling on your own." Winry mused. "What's the reason?"

"Oh…" I looked down. This was touching a bit close to home. "Well… my parents are gone. Not dead, just gone. So I guess I'm just trying to find them."

Not the whole truth, not a total lie. Oh well.

You see, I'm actually rather like the Elrics in at least one way. My dad ran away a long time ago. However, while Ed seemed positively determined to hate and avoid his father, I'd like to find my dad. First I want to punch him in the face, and then I want to ask him why he left. Now, all I wanted was to get home and find my mom and my brothers. I wonder how they were reacting; I bet mom was freaking out, she was always so overprotective.

"Hmm." Winry sounded concerned. "Well, all the more reason for me to finish up your automail as soon as possible! I should get back to work."

She got up to leave again, but I stopped her. "Do you mind bringing my bag over here?"

"Sure!" She went into a corner I couldn't see and picked up my bag. I could see there was some dried blood on it, and I started to worry.

She set it next to me, and I immediately dove into it, rifling through the contents. All of the FMA books were gone. So was my cell phone. I guess there was nothing I could do about that. In a way, the fact that I didn't have to explain what a cell phone is to anybody was probably a good thing; that, and Winry would dissect it if she found it. All of my Harry Potter books were there, though, and completely untouched. Thank goodness that Truth had at least upheld his part of whatever bargain we'd struck.

"Thanks Winry. I owe you one," I said gratefully. Then I thought for a moment. "Or two or fifteen…"

She laughed. "Later!"

As soon as she was gone, I pulled out Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and began to read from the beginning. Hey, technically it was originally called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It might have some good information in it. Of course, that was only assuming I ran into Edward and Alphonse. Amestris is huge; the likelihood of me running into them was next to nothing, unless I stayed here. That, I did not intend to do. Hey, Winry is awesome. I love her to death, but there's no way I'd be able to stay here forever. I was in _Amestris._ If I didn't explore, I would never forgive myself.

* * *

The next few days were incredibly long and incredibly boring. Mostly, I read. I read a lot. Even when my Harry Potter books got a bit boring, I kept reading. It was a good reminder of home. That was incentive enough to get well as soon as I could. At meals, Winry would come in with food, and we'd talk. Most of what she told me about her life I already knew, but there were little things that popped up that they never showed in the anime.

One day, for instance, she brought up a picture of Ed and Al with her. I looked at it with pretend curiosity. "Who are they?" I asked.

"They're my old neighbors," she told me. "Edward and Alphonse." She pointed to each of them in turn. "They're such idiots," she whispered softly, almost to herself, not to me. "I worry about them a lot. They almost never come around."

"Come around?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled sadly. "They travel everywhere. And they're only 15 and 14. I mean, what do they expect?"

She exploded a bit. It was clear she had wanted to talk about this for a long time. "Whenever they DO come around, they never tell me what's happened, and Ed's arm is always broken or needs some sort of heavy-duty repair work. They never tell me ANYTHING! Then they wonder why I worry about them so much! What is WRONG with them?!"

"You know, my Mom and I had a theory." I smirked slightly. "About boys, I mean."

"And what might that theory be?" She asked curiously.

"Quite simply, boys are weird."

After a short pause, she started laughing really hard. "Well put," she giggled, wiping tears of laughter from her bright blue eyes. "That sounds about right."

She got up. "I should start working again," She said, stretching out. "It should be done in a day or two."

"Oh, cool!" I was super enthusiastic. "I can't wait!"

"You might be singing a different tune soon," Winry warned me. I blanched. _That's right_, I remembered. _The nerve connection. Ah, hell, this is going to suck. _

* * *

**Aaaand that was Chapter 2. I hope it was as good as the first. **

**Thanks again for the reviews, I love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm honestly surprised that I even got 1 follower, let alone 6! I love you guys! BTW, I guess I haven't told you my name. Then again, that might be dumb, so just call me Kiera if you need to call me anything. **

**Anyway, I think this is a shorter chapter then normal. (OH GODS NO ED I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! *absconds*) **

**Ed: Well, there she goes. Grr... Anyway, yeah. Enjoy the story. **

**I do not own FMA or any of the characters. I only own Fiona. (I keep forgetting to mention that...)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day came for my automail to go on, and when Winry came to get me, it was to find me lying flat on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My sense to want to avoid pain and my sense that wanted to move around were battling their way in my brain.

_This is going to make you walk again! _One side of my brain argued.

_This is going to hurt like hell! _The other side warned.

_Walking._

_Pain._

_Walking!_

_Pain!_

_WALKING! _

_PAIN!_

"Um… Fiona? You okay?" Winry asked tentatively.

I snapped out of it and turned my head to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

She helped me get into a wheelchair and carefully wheeled me down stairs. I observed the rest of the house in interest. I hadn't been able to leave my room at all in the time I'd been here.

I love their house. It's really cute, and there are places for pictures everywhere! If I could have any house, I decided, I would probably want this one.

As I got downstairs, Den started sniffing frantically at me, and I started giggling. Her nose tickled a lot!

Winry and Pinako lifted me onto an operation table. I could see the shiny automail over on a table, and my heart lurched into my throat. I leaned back against the cold metal table and closed my eyes, gritting my teeth as I did so.

I'm not going to describe the surgery to you; that was probably way too graphic. All I'll tell you is that, as painful as everything else was, it can in no way compare to the intense pain of getting my nerves connected to the automail. I'm pretty sure I blacked out after the first one; it was too much.

When I woke up again, I was back in the room I'd been in. It'd been a few days, according to the calendar next to the bed. I guess I'd been out of it from fever. The room was exactly the same. However, it was not like before. This time, I had a complete set of arms and legs. Admittedly, half of that was completely metal, but who cares, right? I could walk if I tried hard enough.

I carefully pushed myself upright _on my own_, and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I was in no way going to try and walk on my own; I know that would end with me on my face. So I carefully stretched out my arm, wincing slightly as it pulled the tender muscles of my upper arm. I reached my real arm out, placing it beside my automail hand. I fell back onto my back and just stared at them.

My whole life, I never imagined I would see real automail. I'm pretty sure just about every FMA fan thought that. FMA was a source of entertainment; albeit, one filled with potential fictional crushes, but that was beside the point. I was _here_. In _Amestris_. Now that I had legs, I could explore. There was nothing holding me back.

Except for the fact that I still wasn't used to it. "I hope I don't have to relearn how to walk again," I muttered to myself. "That would suck." I heard footsteps coming up and I pushed myself back up, grinning broadly.

Winry came in, and seeing me smiling, she beamed at me.

"I see you're feeling well," She smiled. "How about we test that leg of yours out?"

"Hell yeah!"

With Winry's help, I stood up _very _shakily. After a moment, she let go of my arm, leaving me to stand, wobbling slightly, on my own. I beamed at her.

The next three months was spent with me walking around the upstairs floor continually. Winry had forbidden me to go down stairs on my own, so I didn't go anywhere other than Winry's room, usually, where I looked over her shoulder at automail designs she was working on. It's not like I had much to do; there aren't any computers in Amestris. Meanwhile, my walking skills got better and better, although because I was pushing myself so hard, I did find myself occasionally spitting blood. This was unpleasant, but bearable.

The day finally came when Winry allowed me to go down the stairs on my own. To say I ran down was an understatement. I quite literally bounded down, and I only stumbled slightly at the bottom. I ran to the door and went outside for the first time months. The last time I'd been out, well, I'd been bleeding out in a field.

Den came running out after me, tail wagging. She tried to tackle me, but I was strong enough to stand up now. Laughing, I picked up a stick on the ground and threw it as far as I could. She went sprinting off after it. She brought it back and I threw it again. We played fetch for hours.

In fact, that's the majority of what I did for the _next_ three months. I laughed and talked with Winry about the guys, making fun of Ed's shortness. I played fetch with Den. I ate with Pinako and Winry. I played with Den some more.

Eventually, though, the ache of wanting to get home reached me once more, and I knew I'd have to leave soon. I still hadn't completely healed from rehabilitation, so it would be unpleasant, but staying in one place for 6 months solid without going anywhere didn't sit well with me. I wasn't quite sure how to approach Winry on that one. I decided straightforward would be best. Or at least, as straightforward as you can be when part of your life is a lie to everyone.

One day, I stopped Winry from going back upstairs after dinner to talk to her.

"Hey, Win?" I asked tentatively. "Yeah, what's up?" She questioned.

"Well…" I swallowed nervously. "How would you feel if I told you I wanted to leave?"

She gave me a shocked expression. "You do? You're not even completely healed yet!"

"It's not because I don't like it here!" I said quickly. "It's just…" I looked down. "I'd like to start on my way again. Sitting in one place for a long time starts making me restless. I want to find my parents. I want to find my home. And if I can," I said looking up again, "I'd like to learn a little Alchemy along the way."

"Oh…" Winry seemed slightly sad, but she smiled just the same. "I understand. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think." I replied.

* * *

**A/N: Why is it that I'm thinking of the song "We're off to see the Wizard...?"**

**Ed: There are no such things as wizards.**

**Me: READ HARRY POTTER YOU HEATHEN. HOGWARTS IS REAL. **

**Ed: *sighs* When do I come into this story anyway? **

**Me: Soon, little one. OH DANG *absconds again***

**Ed: GET BACK HERE!**

**Al: I guess I'm taking over now. Review, Follow, Favorite please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm late. I'm sorry. **

**No, really, I am. I just had... stuff. Anyway, here's chapter 4! And where everything gets more... _complicated. _Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was about nine o'clock in the morning. I was dressed in grey sweatpants and a simple blue long-sleeve shirt (which was a bit too long for me, but it covered up my automail hand, so that's good), with my book bag full of books swinging next to me. I stood on the ground in front of the porch, facing Winry and Pinako.

"It'll be a lot quieter without you here," Pinako said with a grin. "It was nice while it lasted, though."

"I really can't thank you two enough." I told them. "Really. Just… thank you so much."

"Pfft." Winry waved my thanks away. "The only thanks you can provide are coming back without your automail being destroyed every time."

I laughed. "I'll do my best."

I walked forward and hugged her. She hugged me back without question. She was a good friend now.

As I waved at them, walking away, I realized that making a close friend might not be a good idea. Wasn't this messing with the plot?

I was worrying about that all the way down the road. I had to snap out of it, though. There were a bunch of people getting off the train that'd just arrived, and I needed to find the ticket booth.

I started pushing through the crowd of people, but was stopped rather quickly. I'd seen a blonde head. A blonde, braided head. Oh, dear lord. Why me? I'd guess my eyes bugged out of my head.

The crowd cleared a bit, and sure enough, there was Edward, lacking an arm. And there was Armstrong, carrying Al in a box. No way. No. Flipping. Way. Why me? Why me? WHY ME?

There was no way I was leaving now. Not if I wanted to meet these guys. I made up my mind, and with more courage than I thought I would've needed, I made my way over to them. Who cares if it messed with the plot; it was the ELRICS. If I didn't talk to them, I would never be able to stop regretting it. Plus, when else would I have the chance to make fun of a sensitive midget?

"Excuse me?" I called out. They turned. I was surprised I didn't have a massive anime-style nosebleed right then and there. Edward was just as cute as I remembered. I pushed down that feeling and kept moving towards them.

"Hi," I said breathlessly as I reached them. Armstrong set Al down on the ground.

Not really addressing either one of the brothers, just them in general, I asked, "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed smirked and said, "Why, yes." However, I did something that I knew would piss him off; I started shaking Al's one hand and saying "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist sir!"

Ed looked like he was going to explode. "No!" He yelled. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! WHY does everyone assume that it's him?!" He pointed at Al. _Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's in a suit of armor? Our hero, ladies and gentlemen._

I stopped shaking Al's hand and looked at Ed critically. In reality, he actually was about the same height as me, or possibly slightly taller. However, I don't have a problem with being 4 foot 10.

"No way!" I protested. I had to try not to laugh. "You can't be Fullmetal! You're too short!"

"AAAARRGH!" I ran for it. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" Ed bellowed as he chased me, his empty sleeve flapping behind him. I turned as I ran. "I'm just kidding!" I laughed. "I knew you were Fullmetal. I was just teasing, dude!"

Fortunately, he stopped chasing me, but he still looked really angry. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Who are you anyway?"

"Just a friendly traveler on my way," I said calmly. "Where are you off to?"

"The Rockbells," he grumbled. "My arm broke."

"Hey, I'll come with you!" I suggested. "It'll be fun!" I didn't care that I'd just left; I needed to see this.

"No way!" He protested. "And why not?" I asked.

"Because… because…" he fumbled for a good excuse. "Argh," he finally said, face palming. "Fine."

Armstrong picked up Al again and we headed back up the road.

After a few minutes of no talking, the silence started to get uncomfortable. "So, I don't think I ever properly introduced myself!" I said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"No, and neither did we." Al said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Fiona!" I announced. "It's really nice to meet you. You're Edward and Alphonse, aren't you?" I shot at them.

They both looked stunned; well, Al can't really look stunned, but you know what I mean. "How do you know that?" Ed sputtered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I told them mysteriously.

Ed paled, and I laughed.

When we got to the top of the rise where the Rockbell's house was, a wrench came flying from the top floor, hitting Ed solidly on the forehead. He went down. I almost yelled "Timber!" but managed to restrain myself from doing so.

"Winry!" Ed yelled, exasperated. "Are you TRYING to kill me?!"

"I told you to call before you come here!" She called back, annoyed. Then she looked over at me.

"Fiona? What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, yeah." I looked up at her. "I ran into these two at the station. I didn't want to miss out on the fun!"

She smiled. "Well, welcome back!"

I waved cheerily. The brothers both looked at me like I was insane.

When they went into the house, I felt a bit uncomfortable with following them. After all, they probably wanted some time with their family, right?

I went along the side of the house and slid down the wall. Something very strange was going on with my feelings, and I'd noticed it ever since I'd met the brothers at the train station.

I like Ed a lot. He's hilarious and hot and adorable. But he marries Winry in the end. Winry's my friend now, so it's not like I was going to _try_ and mess with her love life. What am I supposed to do?

_Well, _said the little voice inside my head, _you'll just have to get over this crush. _

I sighed to myself. "I'm really starting to hate you, conscience," I said out loud.

"Huh?"

I whipped around to find Ed standing there. "Oh, sorry." I looked back at my knees. "I was just talking to myself."

He gave me a suspicious look and walked away.

I sighed again. _Great, _I thought. _My crush thinks I'm a weirdo. _

_No… not a crush… just a passing guy._

I decided that I'd rather talk to Al. Yes, Ed is adorable, but man is he a suspicious guy. He was uncomfortable to be around.

I slipped around the corner and went to sit next to Al, careful to sit on the side that wasn't close to Ed. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to see his face around Al's larger body.

"So, Al…" I started.

"You know, you never did tell us how you know our names." He pointed out.

"I would've thought that should be obvious by now," I said. "I've stayed with Winry for the past several months. We talked about you two."

Ed's head poked out from behind Al's back. "And what exactly did you talk about?" he asked anxiously.

I smiled mysteriously. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, it must not have been important enough for you to know if she didn't want to tell you."

"Tell me!" Ed insisted.

I inspected my fingernails. "Tell you what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Now his face was red with comical anger. He jumped up, walking over next to me.

"Yeah, I get the idea, but what is you want to know specifically?"

I thought steam would come out of his ears. Words failed him as he stood there, stuttering with rage. I started laughing.

"Aaaaw," I said before I could stop myself. "You're so cute when you're mad!"

The red on his face immediately vanished, replaced by a very confused, if somewhat embarrassed, expression.

"Uh…" Ed stuttered. Privately, I didn't actually blame him for being worried. What if Winry gave away _the_ big secret?

"So, _anyway_, before I was interrupted, I was going to ask if either of you two happened to have any books on alchemy." I continued.

"Do you want to learn alchemy?" Al asked.

"Not necessarily… I just want to understand it a bit more." I answered.

"Alright!" He pulled out a book-out of flipping nowhere, mind you- and handed it to me. Anime logic never fails to confuse me. _A Beginners Guide to Alchemy. _Huh.

"Um… thanks." I took the book and started to flip through it. Before I could get very far, though, I heard Winry from inside the house. "Hey, Fiona! Do you think you could help me out?"

"Sure!" I called back. I stuck the book in my bag and went inside.

* * *

**So the brothers have finally arrived! You knew they had to come in _somewhere. _**

**What did ya think? **

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all probably hate me, dontcha?**

**I honestly have no excuse other then that I'm a total lazy butt... no really, I literally have NO excuse. It's not like I've been on vacation. School isn't that taxing. And it's not writer's block either. I have about 40 chapters of this story just waiting to be published. **

**I'm sorry that my laziness has gotten in the way of the story. **

**The following chapter is, in my opinion, meh. I am okay with it, but it's not my best ever. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Fiona. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I found her working on Ed's new arm.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. "You're the automail expert."

"Yeah, but you're the one who's wearing it." She answered. "Do you think this is too heavy?" She handed me a somewhat-completed piece. I looked at it closely. "This would be the forearm, right? If that's what it is, then it's just slightly too heavy for Edward, I think."

"Hmm…" Winry took the piece back and looked at it from an odd angle. "You're probably right."

I sat down next to her and watched her work. After a couple minutes, I voiced my concerns. "I don't think Ed likes me very much."

"Oh, he does seem like that, doesn't he?" Winry said, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she worked. "Well, he's just a suspicious person. Just spend some time with him, and he'll get used to you."

"It's hard to spend time around him when he's so suspicious…" I muttered. She laughed.

"Just talk to him." She advised. "He'll get over it."

"Yeah… you're probably right."

I headed upstairs to my room, locking the door and staring in the mirror at myself. It'd been a long time since I'd had any reason to look in a mirror. Did something about me look suspicious? Was that why he was so paranoid about me?

My face was thinner. Come to think of it, my body was more toned as well. Hey, if you lack a computer to veg out on, there's not much left to do in Amestris. Exercise, which I previously loathed, was really all that was left. My grey eyes sparkled in the slightly unnatural way that anime eyes tend to do, and seemed to have gotten brighter. Again, this was probably because of the lack of computer. My long and dark brown hair was even longer, so that it fell somewhere around my waist, and my bangs had started to cover my eyes. I brushed them off to the side, and they looked reasonably okay. I was somewhat surprised to see that the blue dye on the tips was still there, although it was starting to fade. The frizz that seemed to follow it everywhere was gone, too. My hair was lying perfectly flat. That's unheard of with my hair.

But nothing looked off, or shady, in my opinion. I looked normal. Or my version of normal, anyway.

Sighing, I went outside and pulled out the Alchemy book. I read for several hours, absorbing the material. I suppose I'm kind of like Sheska. I can't memorize everything exactly, like she can, but I sure as heck can paraphrase. The only thing I can memorize completely is lyrics and music. That I can do just fine.

I only noticed it was cold when Winry called me in from the house. I looked up and found it to be quite dark. That's another thing; I literally get absorbed in books. I shivered and packed up my things, hurrying inside.

That night I witnessed Edward's famous appetite. It was almost scary the way he eats; he was literally stuffing his face. It made me suddenly less hungry. I poked at my food in a lack-luster manner.

Pinako looked at me weirdly. "Something wrong with the food, Fiona?"

"No," I muttered. Then I pointed my fork at Ed. "It's the way that he's eating."

"Hey, shut up!" He said hotly.

"I don't know what exactly you're yelling at me for. You're the one who's eating like they haven't seen food in weeks."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Whatever." I pushed my plate away towards him. "Have it if you want, I'm not hungry anymore."

Al laughed slightly. "WHAT?!" Both Ed and I asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," Al said, trying to smother his laughter and failing miserably. "But you two are so alike!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" We shouted. Then I looked over at Ed at the same time as he looked at me. "You're proving my point," Al said unhelpfully.

"Oh, shush." I grumbled.

"There's only a couple of other things I'd need to prove it." Al said, thinking. "Fiona, do you like milk?"

"HELL NO!" I yelled. "That stuff is absolutely nasty!"

Then I thought about it. I facepalmed really hard. "You hate milk, don't you, Edward?" I mumbled into my hand. "Wait, you don't need to answer. That question proves it. _Crap._"

"What?" Ed asked defensively. "Is it a bad thing to be like me?"

"Yes! No. I mean- oh what the hell," I stuttered. "I don't know!" I'm sure that my face was pink. "I'm going to go upstairs."

By upstairs, what I meant was that I was going to go jump out of my window and get the hell out of there. Which I did. I actually can climb down from that window fairly easily, though holding a book doing so is significantly harder. I sat underneath the window with the alchemy book and a candle, where I could keep reading without being interrupted. I was going to learn alchemy if it killed me. Wait, scratch that last part. I don't want to die. Not before I get to see my mom again.

Ed's POV

I watched Fiona go upstairs. I wasn't really sure what to make of her. She was pretty, sure, but… wait, WHAT?!

Edward Elric, what the hell are you thinking about? No. No, no, no. Shut up, don't think like that.

She makes fun of my shortness. And she knows more than she's telling. I just know it. And I'm going to find out what.

~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona's POV

I decided to play with Den again. After all, I didn't want to stuff my face in that book all day. I'd try alchemy later.

It was a lot hotter, so I decided to wear shorts and a tank top. This exposed my leg and arm, but I didn't really care. I think I would have cared a lot more had I remembered that the Elrics were at the Rockbell house.

As I was watching Den chasing after a stick I'd thrown, I heard a voice behind me and almost jumped out of my skin.

"You have automail too?" Ed asked as he walked up next to me.

I put a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Yeah, I do. Jeez, don't sneak up on a girl like that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, sorry." He looked at me hard enough to make me uncomfortable. I looked away. His eyes may be pretty, but they can scare you too. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"I was attacked." I said shortly. "I don't remember the details, because I passed out." Again, not really a lie, but not the entire truth. I was attacked, but I was attacked by Truth, not some robbers or something.

"Hmm." He looked at Den as she came back to me, her tail wagging madly as she dropped the stick in front of me. I picked it up and threw it again. She went sprinting off, and I smiled slightly.

"Hey, why don't you help me out for a minute?" I said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to try some alchemy."

"So you _do _want to try alchemy…" he frowned. "Why didn't you just say so?"

I felt my face get a bit hot. "Well, it's a little harder to trust people when they obviously don't trust you."

"Hmph." He turned away.

"Anyway, do you wanna help?" I asked tentatively.

He sighed. "Sure. Whatever."

"Alright, great! Thanks!" I smiled. I pulled out the alchemy book from my book bag, which was leaning against the side of the house, then knelt down and drew a rough transmutation circle in the dirt. I sat back for a moment. "Hmmmmm….." I thought aloud. "What should I try first?"

"You should try something simple," Ed observed, looking over my shoulder. "Try just molding something out of the dirt."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Like what? A horse?"

He chuckled slightly. "Fine, as long as you mean a toy one." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my circle. "Just make sure you focus all your energy on that toy horse. Otherwise, you'll just get a blob."

"Alright." I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the circle. "Here I go!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my might on creating that horse. There was no way I'm failing on my first try, and especially not in front of the Fullmetal Alchemist. A bluish light shone through my eyelids. After the light faded, I opened my eyes and my heart leapt.

* * *

**Like I said, meh. I screwed some things up with Ed's POV in the middle, but... you know what, it's Fanfiction, and it's not an essay or a book, so I think I can write what I want. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm still a really big lazy butt!**

**At least it didn't take that long this time. **

**:3 Happy day! Enjoy~~!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Before me sat a reasonably detailed little horse. I was ecstatic, but even that small amount of alchemy had tired me out a lot. I slumped.

"Hey, you okay?" Ed asked behind me. "Yeah, I'm great!" I said, with as much energy as I could. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Ah, yeah. That can happen."

"_Noooo…." _

"Oh, shut up!"

"Whatever." I brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I can't believe I could do it! YES!"

"If you want to get better, you're going to want to practice," Ed advised. "Hopefully, you won't get as tired, either."

"Yeah… that would be a plus." I stood up. "I'm going to go get some water. Want some?"

"Sure."

Only once I was filling up the cups with water did I realize that this was an accomplishment, in a way. Ed was relaxing around me. I guess Winry was right.

As I was sitting there, drinking my water with Ed, I had a very sudden realization. I'd seen the Gate. That meant that, technically, I could transmute without a circle. The possibilities whirled through my head. However, actually _showing _Ed that I could do that would be a bad idea. A very, very, very, very, VERY bad idea. I didn't want to go him ranting at me about how Human Transmutation is wrong. (Even though I hadn't done Human Transmutation, thank you very much. I'm not that stupid.) So for now, I'd keep going with that circle.

~Next day~

Well, it seems like Winry's finished Ed's new arm. Now all that's left is to attach it.

I stood by and watched as Winry and Pinako both tightened a bolt on Ed's automail. He moaned in pain, and I winced in sympathy. That hurts. A lot.

I walked away while he tested out his limbs. I was going to try some more alchemy. The whole previous day, I'd been practicing. I could do a reasonable amount of alchemy without getting totally drained. However, I hadn't tried transmutation without a circle yet. I wasn't going to try that unless I had to. I pulled out the book again and looked at it. I wasn't going to try reshaping this time. I was going to try remaking the elements instead.

Hmmm…. How do you make steel out of dirt?

I puzzled this over for a while. Just as I was about to start, though, I heard the sounds of metal on metal. I figured that the brothers were sparring. I tried to ignore it. This proved to be impossible. Eventually, I got irritated.

"Would you mind keeping it down?" I asked through gritted teeth, turning around. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh, sorry!" Al apologized. Ed didn't seem sorry at all. Jerk. Freaking adorable jerk, sure, but still a jerk. "You want to be an alchemist, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. What do you think I'm doing over here?" I said sardonically.

"Well, our teacher taught us that to train the mind, you need to train the body. If you want to be an alchemist, you should train your body too." He stated.

"So what you're saying is you want me to spar with you?" I asked. He shrugged. "Sure. Unless you're scared." He smirked.

"Hell no!" I stood up indignantly. "I'm not afraid of you, pipsqueak. Bring it on."

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" He came charging at me.

I lied. I am very afraid of Edward Elric. This is doubled by the fact that I have no martial arts experience. I have to learn on the fly.

"Eep!" I jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Ed has way better reflexes than me. He quickly turned and threw a punch at my chest. Fortunately, although I don't know if it was purposeful or not, he used his normal arm. Still, it hit me pretty hard. I stumbled back, rubbing the spot. Hmm. How do you beat a martial arts master?

Short answer; fight dirty.

When Ed came at me again, I was ready. I ducked the blow. Actually, I ducked underneath him entirely. He flew over me, and I took the opportunity to grab his leg and pull it down, slamming him into the ground. I hopped up, jumping lightly off of Ed's head before running for my life. I could hear him catch up to me quickly, where he tackled me from behind. He grabbed my hand, pulling it behind me in a half nelson. He put his knee in the middle of my back, and I coughed harshly. I wiped my mouth and pulled my hand away to see it was speckled with blood. Like I said; rushing the recovery period might not have been smart. I wiped it away before anyone could see.

"That was a dirty trick," he growled.

"Oh, like I was supposed to do something else?" I protested. "I don't have any training in this sort of thing. If you'd like, I could go get a wrench from Winry and we could go for round two."

"HELL NO!" He jumped off of me, and I got up immediately, smirking. "Thought so."

He was still a little scared of me following through with the wrench threat, so I guess he didn't expect me to punch him as hard as I could with my automail hand. What? I'm not the strongest person. Besides, the metal probably didn't even hurt him that much. His muscles are like rocks anyway.

_What in the name of Truth did I just think? _

You're supposed to be getting over this crush, Fiona. Get. Over. It.

NOW.

This sort of thing went on for about an hour. By the end of this hour, I was thoroughly tired and beat up. Ed had a couple scrapes, but they were mostly from Al. The only good blow I got on him was a good knee to the face. That was just a bad move on his part.

When we came inside, Winry flipped out at my appearance. "What the HELL did you drag her into?" She yelled at the brothers.

"She was fine with it!" Ed protested. "Seriously, Winry!"

She snorted in disbelief, looking me over. "You should change before dinner."

I looked down at my clothes. They were slightly shredded and covered in grass stains. "No kidding. I can't wait for dinner, though. I'm starving!"

"Exactly the same…" Al muttered. Ed and I glared at him.

I turned away, running up the stairs. I carelessly threw my clothes in the corner and pulled on some sweats and a tank top with a higher collar then normal to hide all of my back. **(1)**

As I ran back down the stairs, a thought occurred to me. Should I ask to travel with the brothers? I didn't want to travel on my own. Of course, I wasn't sure I necessarily wanted to put myself in danger. And it didn't matter if I was in Brotherhood or the Original; I was going to be in danger either way. Actually, it didn't matter where I was on the map. I was probably in danger everywhere. Anyway, with my luck, I would probably run into the Elrics, like, 15 times in the course of my time here if I didn't travel with them anyway. What did I have to lose?

I resolved to ask after dinner.

Dinner was very loud. Winry and Ed were arguing over milk. Jeez, Ed, get over the milk already. She's not force-feeding it to you. Just put up with it.

After dinner, the brothers went up to their room, and I gave them a bit of time before going up after them. I kept glancing at the stairs, wondering when I should do it. Winry noticed my glancing; I suppose I'm not the most subtle of people.

"What's up?" She asked. I sighed nervously. "I'm going to ask the brothers if I can travel with them. I just don't know how to. Ed still scares me a bit."

She laughed. "Don't be scared, just ask them! Personally, I'd be more scared of what kind of things you'll get into with them." She frowned up the stairs.

"I think I can handle them," I assured her. I sighed, pushing my chair out from the table and standing. "I'd better do it now, or else I don't think I'll ever be able to."

I stepped up the stairs, and stopped in front of the brother's door. I hesitated slightly before knocking.

"Come in." Ed commanded from inside. I opened the door and poked my head inside. "Hi." They both looked slightly surprised to see me.

"What's up, Fiona?" Al asked.

"Well… um…" I fumbled over my words. It was even harder than I thought.

"What? Spit it out!" Ed said impatiently.

"Well, I was wondering… if… if I… could… could come with you on your journey." I finished quickly, rushing on the last part.

* * *

**(A/N: 1): If you guys are wondering, there's more to this point. And yes, I'm making you wait for it. Author lady is cruel, I know. :3**

**You all rule! I love you all!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite **


End file.
